Alison and Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Han, this will stay between you and me, right?" says Alison. "Of course, Ali. Between just the two of us." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison and Hanna**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin are in Alison's apartment.**

They are eating sushi and drinking wine.

"Han, do you ever watch porn and use a dildo?" says Alison.

"Yeah, when I'm horny and I have no guy who can bang me." says Hanna.

"Okay, that's sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"In which hole do you prefer to put your dildo?" says Alison.

"My pussy." says Hanna.

"So do I, sweetie." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Very sexy." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna, all childish and cute.

"Awww!" says Alison in a nice erotic tone.

"Feeling horny right now?" says Hanna.

"No, but I'm sure you can make me feel horny, sweetie girl." says Alison, all sexy and seductive.

"Let me try, Ali." says Hanna with a bright cutie smile.

"Nice. Try." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna pull down Alison's leather tights and starts to lick Alison's awesome pussy.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Alison.

"You taste awesome." says Hanna.

"Thanks, sweetie." moans Alison.

Alison is getting horny.

"Horny yet?" says Hanna.

"Oh, yes!" moans Alison, clearly horny.

"Yay!" says a childish happy Hanna.

Hanna lick harder.

"Mmm, lick my pussy, Hanna-Boo! That feels fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison, all horny and sexy.

"As you wish, Alison." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"So damn sexy!" moans Alison.

"That's what you are." says Hanna.

"Hanna, do you actually think I'm a sexy woman?" says Alison.

"Of course. You are very sexy and I've had a little crush on you for nearly a year now." says Hanna.

"Sexy! Lick faster, baby." moans Alison.

Hanna lick faster.

"Mmm, yes! Give it to Ali D...soooo fuckin' slutty. Me love this. Don't stop, sweetie." moans Alison.

Alison drink some wine.

"Holy shit, you really know how to lick pussy." moans Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Fuck...soooo damn erotic!" moans Alison, being happy and horny.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Make me cum, Hanna!" moans Alison.

"I'm trying..." says Hanna.

"That's very sweet." says Alison.

"Sexy..." whisper Hanna.

"Very much so, baby." mumbles Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yes! Oh my gosh!" moans Alison as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"Wow! You cum so beautifully." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. It was so much fun." says Hanna.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Alison and Hanna kiss each other.

Then they go back to eating and drinking.

"Next time you'll lick me, right?" says Hanna.

"Awww! Of course, Hanna." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"So cute." says Alison. "Highly erotic, indeed."

"Okay. Cutie fun, yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Yes, girl." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Absolutely." says Alison as she gently touch Hanna's left boob through the soft fabric of Hanna's top.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks, sexy girl." says Alison, all seductive and erotic.

"You're welcome. Any time, babe." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Alison.

Hanna is happy and horny.

"Ali, me is...horny." says Hanna.

"Awww! Let's take care of that." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna as she takes off her baggy sweatpants.

"Here we go..." says Alison as she starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy is sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl." moans Hanna.

Alison lick harder.

"Mmm, holy fuck! Sooo damn slutty!" moans a happy horny Hanna.

"Yes, sweetie. Enjoy this sweet sexy time." says Alison.

"I do...it's very nice." moans Hanna.

"Good. I'm glad it is erotic for you." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Indeed, baby Han." says Alison in a sexy slutty tone.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Awww! So fucking cutie cute...holy shit..." moans Hanna as she get a wonderful sweer orgasm.

"Nice. I like your dirty talk, baby Hanna. Very sweet, indeed." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

"My pleasure." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

"Han, this will stay between you and me, right?" says Alison.

"Of course, Ali. Between just the two of us." says Hanna.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
